


In the morning light (you look beautiful)

by SilverWolf96



Series: Xenoblade October 2020 [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Xenotober Day 3.A lovely morning is best enjoyed with good company. Morag and Brighid have a nice morning together.
Relationships: Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Series: Xenoblade October 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948564
Kudos: 15
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	In the morning light (you look beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> Xenotober Day 3. Daybreak  
> Enjoy!

### Day 3. In the morning light (you look beautiful)

“Good morning, Lady Morag.”

“Good morning, Brighid,” Morag replies, not needing to look up as she senses her Blade coming up next to her. She motions to the empty chair next to her. “Come join me,” she offers as she takes another sip of her tea. Brighid sits down next to her, and Morag knows without looking that those keen eyes are on her. 

“You’re up quite early today, considering it’s your day off,” Brighid comments, looking around the large balcony, empty asides from the two of them. 

“You know I like getting up early,” Morag says, knowing fully well her Blade knows exactly what she’s doing here. “The sunrise is quite beautiful from here.” When Morag eventually turns to face Brighid, she’s not really surprised to find the Blade smiling. 

“There is something nice about just relaxing and watching the sunrise, isn’t there?” she notes, sliding a bit closer to her Driver. “And there not being any people around is a nice bonus, isn’t it?” She slips one arm around Morag’s waist and rests her head on her shoulder. 

“Yes,” Morag agrees as she lets Brighid pry the cup from her hands to take a sip, instead looking out at the Cloud Sea, where the sky in the distance is shining in warm red and golden colours. “I like spending time with you.”

“Good,” Brighid nods. “I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t, considering our relationship and all.” She gently puts one hand on Morag’s cheek, turning her head towards Brighid. “Your eyes are very beautiful in this lighting,” she notes before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“That’s not fair!” Morag protests when she pulls away after a few moments. “I was just about to tell you how beautiful _you_ look in the morning sun.” 

They both chuckle a bit, before going back to enjoying the tea, while admiring the sunrise, as well as each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short. I was originally going to write something completely different, got over halfway done with it, and then realized it fits another prompt on another day much better, so then I wrote this one for today instead and I was in a bit of a hurry, hence the shortness of the fic.


End file.
